royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ouran-After-High/My Top 10 Favourite EAH Characters
Hello, everyone. I thought I would tell you my top 10 favourite Ever After High characters, and why I like them. So here we go: 10: Cedar Wood. I really like Cedar, and I feel like she is often forgotten by the Ever After High team. I find her kind and enjoyable, and I really like that she really wants to follow her destiny to become a real girl, yet she agrees with the fact about free choices, and that makes her a rebel. 9: Melody Piper. Same with Cedar, I feel like Ever After High forgot her for a long time, as I feel it took WAY too long for her doll to be released. She has an awesome design, and a really cool character concept, it's just that I felt that was wasted on a mere backgrounder with an identity, just like Hopper and Humphrey. 8: Faybelle Thorn. I personally think Faybelle is amazing, her design, her personality, her interactions with others, the fact that she is (apparently) friends with Duchess, and that she is a villian that wants to follow her destiny! Too bad she only has 1 doll and that doll is rare in the area that I live in. 7: Duchess Swan. Duchess is awesome, full stop. Sure she can be mean to others, sure she wants to steal another royal's social status so she can get a happy ending, sure she can act like a b*tch, but the reason why is so she has a big problem with the fact that she is cursed to remain a swan forever after the end of her story. Plus the fact that she is SO pretty! 6: Apple White. I feel like Apple has developed more in the show than Raven. She started as this annoying stuck-up royal wanting everyone to get on her side and follow their destinies, but after Way Too Wonderland she started to realise that there is more to life than following your destiny, and she let the rebels do whatever they wanted. Yay! 5: Daring Charming. Yes, I like Daring more than Dexter, reign down on me with your torches and pitchforks, I DON'T CARE! I always found Daring to be one of the funniest characters in the show, I loved how egotistical he was, and his relationship with Dexter. Buy my favourite part is in Epic Winter (Still haven't seen), how he got so much character development, Awesome! 4: Sparrow Hood. Yeah, Sparrow is my favourite EAH boy, so what? Sparrow is highly enjoyable, in everything he does, from the times he randomly jumps out from nowhere singing and playing his guitar, to his more serious side in the EAH books by Suzanne Selfers. The only problem is that he had potential to be amazing, but he was wasted on a running gag. 3: Madeline Hatter. Who doesn't like Maddie? She is funny with her wonderland gags, pretty with all of her crazy outfits, and I really respect her for how well she gets along with Raven and how much she supports her. What else can I say, she's loved as much as or nearly more than Raven. 2: Bunny Blanc. I love everything about her, from her semi-simple design to her sweet voice to her relationship with Alistair. I know a lot of people hate her, but I personally believe that it's because they had too high expectations for her, but since I joined the fandom after she was released I love her. Plus she is just so CUTE! Well here we are, at long last, my number 1 favourite Ever After High character. 1: Blondie Lockes. There are too many things that I love about her to describe. I love her outfits and her long, really curly blonde hair. I love her personality and the way she interacts with other students. I love how she has the magic to open locked doors, even though she uses it to break into other people's homes, but I think that is a very smart detail. Overall I love Blondie, and want a lot more of her in the show. Honorable Mentions: *Ashlynn Ella *Lizzie Hearts *Holly O'Hair Some people may wonder where Raven and Cerise are, well, I am indifferent about them. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope you respect my opinions, as even if I don't like your opinions, I do my best to respect them. :) Category:Blog posts